le repeuplement
by nociferus
Summary: Aang ne veut pas être le dernier maître de l'air, il ne veut pas être le dernier de son peuple, il ne veut pas que son histoire soit oublié


- Alors, comment ça va ? demanda Katara.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune avatar poussa un soupir.

- Si mal que ça ?

Aang resta silencieux, laissant la parole à Sokka.

- Cinq candidats viennent d'entrer, mais rien ne s'est passé.

Le dernier maître de l'air détourna le regard, poussant un dernier soupir.

Avec un sourire triste, Katara essaya de le consoler :

- Nous savions tous que cela serait difficile. Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement que nous trouverions du premier coup ?

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'embête, c'est autre chose.

Ne comprenant pas, Katara demanda :

- Alors, pourquoi aussi triste ?

- Regarde toutes ces personnes ! s'écria Aang. Comment veux-tu que ces gens deviennent des moines !

Une colonne d'au moins une centaine de personnes attendaient devant leur maison de Ba Sing Se, des personnes de toutes les âges, enfants, adultes et vieillards, hommes et femmes, venant de toutes les régions du monde, de la Nation de Feu, du Royaume de terre, même la tribu de l'Eau. Ils étaient tous venus à la capitale du Royaume pour une seule raison : voir si le dernier bison volant Appa pouvait leur donner le pouvoir de contrôler le vent.

Voila le projet qu'avaient le gaang, repeupler les nomades de l'air. C'était quelque chose que le dernier maître de l'air voulait depuis longtemps, depuis la visite du temple austral. Il ne voulait pas que l'histoire de son peuple, la tradition et la culture de sa nation soient oubliés, ils ne voulaient pas être le dernier nomade, être une relique du passé. Il savait que rien ne serait comme il y a cent ans, mais il pouvait quand même recommencer, faire un nouveau commencement, un autre début. Il voulait au moins essayer.

Sokka fut l'auteur de l'idée. D'après les légendes, les maîtres des éléments obtiennent leurs pouvoirs grâce à des tiers. Même si Aang et Zuko avaient appris à travers des enseignants, Toph avait appris grâce à une taupe géante, elle-même aveugle, et Katara à travers la Lune probablement, même si elle n'a aucuns souvenirs. Le don doit probablement passer à travers une rencontre entre les deux éléments, c'est pour cette raison qu'un fils pouvait être un maître avec des parents normaux, ou bien qu'un frère le devienne, jumeau le soit

Si cette théorie est fondée, tout ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est organiser une rencontre entre le maître de l'air original, et un candidat, avait dit Sokka. Le maître original en question était Appa, le dernier bison volant au monde. C'est pour cette raison que le gaang avait organisé cette sorte de festival.

À travers Ba Sing Se, les adolescents avaient propagé la nouvelle : « cherchons des volontaires pour devenir maîtres de l'air, disposés à devenir des moines ».

La publicité avait eu beaucoup de succès. Des centaines de personnes faisaient la queue pour faire face à Appa, espérant que l'animal leur donne le don de voler. Mais Aang n'était pas très content.

Même si l'un d'entre eux devient un maître de l'air, ils ne voudront pas devenir un moine, tout ce qui les intéresse, c'est le pouvoir.

Aang croisa les bras, avec une mine déplaisant. Katara poussa un soupir.

- On ne peut tout de même pas demander ces gens d'abandonner leurs vies pour devenir un nomade. C'est vrai que le contrôle de l'air est incroyable, mais être moine est une chose complètement différente. C'est un nouveau mode de vie, une autre réalité.

- Tu essaye de me consoler ? demanda Aang de mauvaise humeur.

- Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que nous devons faire un pas à la fois. Après avoir créé les nouveaux maîtres de l'air, nous nous occuperons des Nomades.

- Et puis, franchement, qui voudrait devenir végétarien d'un jour à l'autre ? railla Sokka.

Voyant le regard meurtrier que lui adressaient sa sœur et son ami, le guerrier de la tribu préféra détourner son regard. Son attention se posa sur le bison géant qui faisait face à une adolescente qui était aussi jeune qu'Aang, moins les cents ans que le moine avait passé dans l'iceberg. La fille était fascinée par la taille du géant, mais rien ne se passait. L'animal restait immobile regardant dans les yeux l'adolescente qui restait clouée sur place. Après dix secondes d'inactivité, Sokka s'ennuya et s'avança vers elle, une plume à la main. Avant que la jeune fille puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Sokka lui chatouilla le nez avec la plume.

- Aah… aah…ATCHOUM !

Quand l'adolescente éternua comme une bombe, son corps s'éleva cinq mètres dans les airs et retomba dans les bras de Sokka.

Derrière lui, la foule de candidats applaudirent, poussant des cris excités. Posant la fille à terre, Sokka l'entraîna près de Aang.

- Nous venons de faire le premier pas, dit-il avec un sourire. Aan, je te présente ta première élève.

Avec un sourire, Katara regarda le jeune moine, et ce qu'elle vit ne fut pas la mine morose qu'il affichait auparavant. Ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Aang, c'était une lueur d'éspoir.


End file.
